Between You and Me
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: "Kalau itu bukan untukmu, aku pasti takkan pernah menendang bola lagi."  Canon Universe, ShuuxMamo. Based on anime eps. 121


A/N: Waaa! Jumpa lagi, minna! Kali ini oneshot canon ShuuMamo. Terinspirasi dari Inazuma Eleven episode 121. Ugh, baru kali ini saia mencoba untuk membuat fic canon universe (Tahulah, biasanya author kan selalu membuat fic AU di mana banyak chara jadi OOC di fic punya dia?) Banyak bacot ah, let's start!

Warning: Canon Universe, maybe OOC, based on Inazuma Eleven eps 121, gaje, deskripsi hiperbolis dan ngayal tignkat tinggi. Ups, dan yang paling penting, ini shonen-ai! (plak!)

Happy reading, minna! XD

**Between You And Me**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Shuuya's POV**

Dalam ruang gelap yang hanya diterangi cahaya rembulan itu, kau duduk diam. Memandangi sebuah benda yang kuyakini sebagai papan nama klub sepak bola Raimon. Kubuka pintu yang membatasi kita. Aku tersenyum simpul tatkala memandang punggung kecilmu dari belakang sini. Kakiku melangkah perlahan ke dalam teritorialmu. Sunyi, tapi kau bahkan tak mendengar langkah kakiku, terlalu sibuk dalam larutan dunia khayalmu.

"Aku tahu kau akan ada di sini." Kau tolehkan wajah polosmu, terkejut karena mendapatiku sedang berdiri menatapmu di ambang pintu.

"Oh, Goenji." Kemudian kau tersenyum sembari memanggil namaku. Ekspresi wajahku tetap tak berubah. Namun kau pasti tahu, bahwa aku senang saat melihat senyuman ceria itu terlukis di bibirmu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kulangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat padamu yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah meja. Aku tersenyum simpul ketika mata onyx milikku beradu dengan iris coklatmu yang menggelap ditelan malam.

"Hn?" Kau tersenyum polos ke arahku, kemudian kita berdua melihat kembali ke arah papan nama klub kita. Entah kenapa bisa secara bersamaan.

"Di klub sepak bola Raimon telah terjadi hal baik." ujarku seraya tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa, malam ini aku jadi lebih banyak tersenyum. Mungkinkah ini karena terjadi hal baik di Raimon? Atau mungkin karena hari ini kau terlihat begitu bahagia hingga aku turut merasakannya juga?

"Hn..." Kau terdiam, masih dengan senyuman manis yang terlukis di wajah polosmu. Aku tahu bahwa saat ini kau sedang sangat bahagia. Ya, kau memang selalu terlihat bahagia sih. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku tahu itu dari senyuman tulus yang tersungging di paras itu.

"Anggota Raimon Eleven jadi sebanyak itu. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja." Kau terus menatap lekat pada papan nama klub kita, seakan papan nama itu adalah benda terbaik yang pernah kau lihat seumur hidupmu. Benar juga, semua hal yang telah kita alami ini bermula dari suatu kisah kecil di Raimon Gakuen. Iya kan, Mamoru?

"Kau pertama kali memulainya dengan 7 orang anggota bukan?" tanyaku, mengorek kembali peristiwa sebelum aku bergabung dalam Raimon Eleven.

"Ya, tapi saat pertama kali dulu hanya aku." Aku menatapmu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kau balas tatapan itu dengan senyuman, seolah dapat melihat antusiasme yang bersembunyi di balik kedua onyx milikku.

"Sebelum Handa dan Someoka bergabung, hanya aku anggota Raimon Eleven. Aki juga ada bersamaku sebagai manager."

"Dipikir-pikir, dulu aku hanya sendirian juga saat pertama kali mulai bermain sepak bola..." Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit sana. Sementara aku menghadapkan tubuhku ke arahnya, bersiap untuk mendengar kisa masa lalu sang kapten Inazuma Japan...

"Itu semua bermula sat aku masih kecil..."

Ia terus melanjutkan ceritanya. Dari sat di mana ia pertama kali menemukan buku kakeknya hinga setik-setik perjuangannya saat di Raimon Gakuen. Aku terus menatap wajah cerah itu. Ia bercerita dengan sangat antusias. Mata coklat itu seolah merefleksikan sebuah film tentang dirimu di masa lalu. Aku dapat melihatnya, jelas sekali. Dan saat melihat senyuman yang terlukis sempurna di bibirmu, aku kembali berpikir...

Bahwa kau terlihat sangat manis.

"...Saat itu kami tidak punya tempat untuk berlatih, dan juga kami tak dapat bertanding hanya dengan 7 orang anggota..." Kulihat senyumanmu yang makin terkembang. Tanpa sadar aku jadi ingin untuk ikut tersenyum bersamamu.

"Tapi, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang keluar dari klub! Karena itulah kita bisa sampai di sini sekarang!" Kau kembali menatapku dengan senyuman yang merekah lebar. Manis, senyuman itulah yang akhirnya mendorong bibir ini untuk mengucap isi hati...

"Secara berangsur mereka bergabung karena kau bermain sepak bola. Sama sepertiku..."

"Kalau itu bukan untukmu, aku pasti takkan pernah menendang bola lagi."

Ah, apa yang barusan kukatakan?

Kedua mataku melebar ketika aku selesai mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Aku bahkan tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang terluncur begitu saja dari mulut ini. Nyaris saja aku salah tingkah dan meronah merah, apalagi saat ini kau malah memandangku sambil tersenyum lembut begitu. Entah karena apa. Yang jelas aku tahu bahwa senyum yang kau berikan padaku itu berbeda dari semua senyumanmu selama ini.

Untungnya, aku masih bisa menguasai emosiku sendiri. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti aku akan blushing parah dan bersikap memalukan di hadapanmu

Makin lama kulihat senyummu itu, aku menjadi makin luluh. Kualihkan pandanganku darimu, lalu tersenyum sedih. Kurasakan bahwa jantung ini masih berdetak kencang. Irama itu terus saja mengusik hati yang sedang tak karuan. Hatiku gelisah...

Tapi, itu semua terasa nyaman di dadaku.

"Mungkin aku juga hanya ingin bermain sepak bola bersamamu..." Dadaku terasa panas saat mengucap kalimat ini. Rasa itu seolah membakar seluruh tubuhku. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku tak menyesal karena berucap demikian. Karena, tentu saja memang itulah isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya.

Aku ingin selalu terus berada di sisimu.

"Kesimpulannya, kita semua memang sangat menyukai sepak bola." Aku tersenyum simpul. Tentu saja kita semua yang ada di sini sangat menyukai sepak bola. Dan khusus untukku...

Kurasa aku menyukaimu.

"Bagus sekali karena tadi kita sempat berlatih dengan Orpheus hari ini." Aku melihat ke laur jendela, menatap langit malam yang berhiaskan taburan bintang yang berkilau.

"Yup, itu sangat hebat! Fideo membuatku memahami tentang buku catatan kakek!" Endou kembali bersemangat.

"Ya..." jawabku singkat sambil tetap melihat langit. Berjaga kalau-kalau ada bintang jatuh. Karena aku memiliki sebuah permohonan di saat ini.

Apakah itu?

"Aku menyadari bahwa hal terpenting dalam hissatsu tech adalah hati..." Kau meletakkan tanganmu di atas dadamu. Terlihat menghayati wujud hati yang baru kau temukan di dalam sana.

"Kekuatan hati, ya?" tanyaku pada Endou, yang kemudian ia balas dengan satu jawaban singkatnya.

"Ya..."

Kekuatan hati. Sebentar lagi Endou akan menguasainya. Lalu berevolusi hingga menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi...

Bagaimana dengan hatiku sendiri?

"Aku akan bermain dengan sekuat tenaga di final nanti!"

"Karena... Aku menyukai sepak bola." Hatiku terasa nyaman ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari bibirmu. Perasaan suka, ya. Baru kusadari bahwa rasa sukamu terhadap sepak bola itulah yang membawa permulaan bagimu dan kita semua. Hingga akhirnya mengantarkan kita ke jalan yang terbentang luas di depan mata, lalu menuju gerbang final FFI.

Suka...

Apabila itu adalah perasaanku padamu, apakah itu dapat membawaku menuju tempat yang paling kuimpikan?

Tempat untukku di hatimu...

"Akan kupertaruhkan seluruh hal yang telah kupelajari untuk menghadapi kakek!" Berkali-kali kulihat senyuman antusias di bibir itu, namun sejumlah itu pula mataku tak pernah lepas dari senyuman hangat milikmu itu. berkali-kali jantung ini merasakan debaran aneh saat melihat sosokmu. Dan berkali-kali pula aku terus menyangkal mengenai rasa yang ada di hatiku.

Aku kalah, kalah pada sosokmu yang selalu melintaskan bayangan di hatiku. Kalah pada rasa sukaku yang terus menuntut untuk berkembang menjadi sebuah rasa cinta. Aku kalah pada senyuman lembut yang hanya kau berikan untukku kali ini.

Tapi... apakah boleh aku berubah menjadi orang yang terlalu berharap seperti ini?

"Ayo, berjuang sama-sama di final nanti..."

Kau tahu Endou, aku memang sangat menyukai sepak bola seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku di awal perjumpaan kita dulu. Aku juga sama sepertimu, aku juga ingin meraih kemenagan di pertandingan akhir kita nanti.

Namun apakah kau tahu, Endou?

Bahwa aku, terus dan selalu menyimpan sesuatu untukmu.

Meski hal itu takkan kuberitahukan padamu dan tak bisa kuberikan untukmu pula.

Sebenarnya aku masih tak yakin, apakah aku boleh membawa rasa ini ataukah tidak.

Kadang ingin kubuang, namun nyatanya aku tak mampu jua.

Karena rasa itu makin merekah tiap aku melihat senyuman ataupun tangismu.

Aku tahu ini adalah dosa, karena harusnya hubungan kita tak bisa lebih dari teman.

Namun bolehkah aku terus menyimpannya?

Karena aku tak bisa dann takkan pernah sanggup untuk melepaskannya.

Takkan bisa aku melupakan cintaku padamu.

Akan kusimpan, sebagai harta paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki di hatiku.

Shimanai, Endou...

Demo...

Aishiteru...

**Fin**

OMG! ShuuxMamo holic saia kumat! XD

Langsung terinspirasi ketika saia liat InaIre eps. 121. Sumpah, di eps itu Mamo ama Shuuya canon banget! DX

"Kalau itu bukan untukmu, aku pasti takkan pernah menendang bola lagi."

Apa-apaan kalimat itu? Saia ampe teriak-teriak gaje dengernya! XD

Shuuya, Shuuya Goenji yang terkenal cool itu ampe blak-blakan kayak gini di depan Mamoru?

Kyaaaa! (Kumat)

Mana Mamo membalas ucapan Shuuya itu dengan senyuman lembut. Senyuman lembut yang naujubillah manis banget, pemirsa! Bukan senyumannya yang biasanya selalu keliatan giginya itu! w

Ya ampun, dua orang itu sukses bikin saia ngayal ampe bikin fic kayak gini. -_-

OMG, Level-5 I love you! X'DD

Eh, katanya Inazuma tamat di eps 127. masa' sih?

Ugh, jangan tamat dooong! TAT (author labil)

Nee, reviewnya yaa?

Arigato...

Last dimension will come

The Fallen Kuriboh


End file.
